Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a support structure pattern that reduces a probability of (or, alternatively, prevents) lower electrodes of a capacitor from collapsing.
Recently, as the integration of memory products has been accelerated due to the rapid development of miniaturized semiconductor process technology, an area of a unit cell has been significantly reduced. For example, as the level of integration of semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) has increased, areas occupied by devices have decreased, and thus an aspect ratio of lower electrodes of a capacitor has greatly increased. As a result, lower electrodes may collapse or break before a dielectric layer is formed.